Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hinge supporting apparatus for a door of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a hinge supporting apparatus for a door of a refrigerator, which can control a gap between a main body and the door of the refrigerator.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a main body which is provided substantially in the shape of a cuboidal box that forms an exterior of the refrigerator, and a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are partitioned in the main body. Front sides of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber are opened, and doors are hinge-connected to upper and lower portions of the main body to be opened or closed.
The above-described refrigerator in the related art is provided with a hinge supporting apparatus for hinge-connecting the door to the main body. The hinge supporting apparatus has one side that is fixed to the main body through a plurality of fastening screws or clamps and the other side that is rotatably connected to a hinge shaft coupled to the door.
However, the hinge supporting apparatus provided in the refrigerator in the related art does not have a function that can vary the gap between the main body and the door. Accordingly, the refrigerator in the related art has the problem that if the gap between the main body and the door is set to be narrower than a predetermined gap, the door is not closed well or noise occurs when the door is opened and closed. In contrast, the refrigerator in the related art also has the problem that if the gap between the main body and the door is set to be larger than the predetermined gap, the main body and the door are unable to keep airtight, and thus the air outside may flow in between the main body and the door. This may cause performance deterioration of the refrigerator and an abrupt increase of energy consumption.